Cornelia Hale/Gallery
Images of Cornelia Hale from W.I.T.C.H.. Promotional Material Caleb.png CandCaleb_witch.jpg Corny_witch_girl.jpg Corny_Hale_witch.png Cornelia_Hale1.jpg Cornelia-Hale-avatarluver990-9357188-259-500.jpg Corny_Hale_witch_girl.png CGF.jpg CGF2.png Cgf2.gif Cgf4.jpg Witch-cornelia-.jpg CNP.jpg CNP2.jpg Ipod_pics_202.JPG Cornelia-witch-23215843-282-232.png Corny and Caleb.jpg corneliadressAWESOME.jpg cornyfashion4.jpg Television ''W.I.T.C.H.'' Char 44626.jpg Cornelia_(5).jpg CandC_witch.jpg CGf.jpg Happy Birthday Will (11).jpg Happy Birthday Will (12).jpg N is for Narcissist.jpg Parent's Night (3).jpg Parent's Night (19).jpg WITCH_GANG.jpg The Ghost of Elyon.jpg E is for Enemy.jpg the battle of meridian plains.jpg The Final Battle (3).jpg C is for Changes (10).jpg C is for Changes (15).jpg It Begins (5).jpg It Resumes (1).jpg Parent's Night (31).jpg Parent's Night (34).jpg cornelia_hale_error-34915.jpg taranee_cook_and_cornelia_hale-34486.jpg H is for Hunted (2).jpg Parent's Night (38).jpg escape from cavigor (2).jpg escape from cavigor (10).jpg S is for Self (33).jpg O is for obedience (7).jpg O is for obedience (11).jpg O_is_for_obedience_(15).jpg Underwater Mines (4).jpg The Rebel Rescue (12).jpg The Rebel Rescue (14).jpg Stop the Presses (20).jpg Stop the Presses (26).jpg Stop the Presses (30).jpg Stop the Presses (41).jpg Stop the Presses (46).jpg The Princess Revealed (1).jpg A Service To The Community (2).jpg A Service To The Community (4).jpg A Service To The Community (8).jpg A Service To The Community (9).jpg A Service To The Community (10).jpg The Final Battle (10).jpg Happy Birthday Will (17).jpg Happy Birthday Will (27).jpg Happy Birthday Will (28).jpg Happy Birthday Will (30).jpg Happy Birthday Will (35).jpg Happy Birthday Will (53).jpg Happy Birthday Will (65).jpg A Service To The Community (14).jpg A Service To The Community (13).jpg A Service To The Community (16).jpg A Service To The Community (17).jpg A Service To The Community (18).jpg A Service To The Community (22).jpg A Service To The Community (25).jpg A Service To The Community (26).jpg A Service To The Community (21).jpg A Service To The Community (30).jpg A Service To The Community (31).jpg A Service To The Community (36).jpg A Service To The Community (38).jpg A Service To The Community (40).jpg It Begins & It Resumes (2).jpg It Begins & It Resumes (3).jpg Corneliatree.jpg CEC.jpg Caleb Blunk witch.jpg Cornelia & Caleb (2).jpg KCC.JPEG S is for Self (40).jpg S is for Self (42).jpg S is for Self (51).jpg S is for Self (52).jpg S is for Self (81).jpg S is for Self (86).jpg X_is_for_Xanadu (2).jpg TVCaptures-58.jpg W.I.T.C.H Ep 11.jpg Cornymattwink-1.jpg N_narc2.jpg Huggles.jpg Witch-se1-ep24 27879.jpg E is for Enemy (3).jpg E is for Enemy (10).jpg F is for Façades (16).jpg F is for Façades (17).jpg F is for Façades (37).jpg F is for Façades (38).jpg F is for Façades (39).jpg F is for Façades (41).jpg F is for Façades (44).jpg F is for Façades (46).jpg F is for Façades (49).jpg F is for Façades (53).jpg F is for Façades (61).jpg W is for Witch (7).jpg W is for Witch (8).jpg W is for Witch (12).jpg W is for Witch (18).jpg W is for Witch (17).jpg W is for Witch (20).jpg Divide and Conquer (3).jpg Divide and Conquer (22).jpg Divide and Conquer (26).jpg Stop the Presses (59).jpg The Mogriffs (8).jpg The Mogriffs (9).jpg Underwater Mines (11).jpg Ambush At Torus Filney.jpg Ambush At Torus Filney (1).jpg Return of the Tracker (8).jpg Underwater Mines (19).jpg Underwater Mines (21).jpg Underwater Mines (24).jpg The Ghosts of Elyon (11).jpg O is for Obedience (16).jpg Concept Art Cornelia_ca.gif Cornelia_ca2.gif Cornelia_ca3.gif Cornelia_ca4.gif Cornelia_ca.jpg Cornelia_ca2.jpg Cornelia_ca3.jpg Printed Material Elyon1.jpg 76-01-217-1.jpg 7628_1065726383546_1837630962_144306_494381_n.jpg CorneliaNewPower.png Peter and Cornelia -- confronting their feelings.png Peter and Cornelia photo.png bacio_cornelia.jpg Cornelia e Caleb comic.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:W.I.T.C.H. galleries